Percy and friends go to Buckman
by XrandomnessX
Summary: percy and friends go to buckman to get the Hatford's and Maloy's. now all you need to do is read to find out the rest. story better than summery


Chapter 1

** Disclaimer, I don't own anyone but Huck.**

**Huck is a son of Demeter**

**O.K so here are their ages**

**Jake, Josh, and Eddie: 13 yr**

**Beth: 12 yr**

**Wally: 11 yr**

**Caroline: 10 yr**

**Peter: 9**

**Percy, Annabeth, Huck and Katie: 13 yr**

**This is my first fanfiction. Sorry for terrible grammar, spelling, and anything else.**

**Thoughts: _italics _**

**Greek: bold**

* * *

Percy's Pov

It was a normal day at camp half blood. After the quest to get Zeus's thunder bolt and Hades's helm Annabeth, Grover, Huck, and Katie and I became best friends. Annabeth and I were sparring and Malcolm interrupted us. "You guys need to go to the big house. Chiron needs to see you two. And Grover is here guys." said Malcolm. At that we stripped of our armor and ran to the big house. When we got there we saw Grover and Huck talking to Chiron and Mr. D.

"We have a quest for you guys. Grover has fond some demigods in Buckman, Virginia. There a at least six demigods there and there has not been any attacks there recently. Do you accept the quest?"said Chiron. "Yes!" me and Annabeth screamed at the same time. "Also Grover, Huck and Katie are going with you guys. But Katie is already at Buckman since she's visiting some family. You will be staying there with Katie and will stay there for the whole year. You will pose as transfer students. You will leave at 8 am in the morning tomorrow. So go IM Katie and pack." He added.

After he said that we ran to our cabin and packed for the whole year. Once I finished packing I iris messaged Katie. "Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Katie Gardener in Buckman, Virginia." I said. When she showed up she was in her room in her bed. "Katie are you deaf of something!" i yelled since she still didn't hear me and i had screamed earlier. Then she fell off her bed and yelped "Really kelp head? Next time cough or something never scream or i will personally gut you like a fish. Got it?" Dang she really id the hottest tempered child of Demeter. "Dang you got a temper."i said. "What. Did. You. Say."she said threatening. "Grover, Annabeth, Huck and I are going to Buckman to get some demigods. We are staying the whole school year. We are coming tomorrow and we are staying with you. We're coming by pegasus. Bye"i replied.

imgladthatimacampertheresnothingidratherbe-time lapse-ifiwerentacamperalifeguardiwouldbe

Katie's Pov

Yay not seaweed brain, Annabeth, Grover and Huck are coming to day to rune my school year. But at least I have my friends here instead of at camp. Oh gods this is gonna be a long year, very long year. Oh gods they are coming by pegasus and hey don't know were I am staying. "Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson."I said. Once he showed up he was in his cabin and changing or at least attempting to change. Since he was still in his boxers so its only appropriate to yell "Put on some clothes Percy." "Then close your eyes and turn around and give me three minutes then."he retorted. Three minutes later he was in all clothes and shoes. "If you fly over a bridge near it are two houses. One, has four bikes out side and the other has an arrangement of stuff I would play and destroy. You go to the house with an arrangement of things. And land near the forest so no one sees you guys. Got it? And just in case tell Annie this in case you forget." I said. "OK. Hey Annabeth, Katie has something to tell you. You have to say it again." he said. Then Annabeth comes striding in saying "Hi Katie wants up." "I just explained where you are gonna land to kelp head and luckily I recorded it so now I don't have to explain it again. So listen to it right now i'm gonna play it right now and you are going to listen and do later when you get here you got it."i hissed in a couple of breaths.

* * *

**Here are the nicknames**

**Percy's is seaweed brain or kelp head**

**Annabeth's is wise girl**

**Huck's is huckleberry finnor finn**

**Katie's is kit kat or kit **


End file.
